Light in the darkness
by Little bit 1o1
Summary: "Love can be fond in in the most unlikely of place's". Abandoned and alone Danny has given up on life, who will give him a reson to live again. Warning contans lemon, not sutble for kids under the age of 18 years
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi is me again Tracey I would like this time to say I don't own Danny phantom

And to read this you must be 13 or over. I repeat this is not for young kids

**Light in the darkness **

He was another year and day older today but he didn't care

His birthday was yesterday and his friends simply ignored him, like they did for the past few months. He didn't know why they hated him , but they seemed to just drifted away, as well as his other.

Ah yes, Phantom his ghost half the one everyone liked better than him, and can you blame them? He was braver stronger, leader like and what was he shy, scared and to innocent of their liking. Even thought he became a bit bolder and little lest shy it still wasn't enough. He remained in the shadows of his better, a mere observer of what he once had. He was now nothing more than a shell of what he was, his now dull crystal blue eyes only hold embers of life and his position as the light slowly diminishing.

Sliding the last of his clothes off, the teen eyed himself in the mirror, noticing he was much thinner now; his ribs showing under his pale skin and his eyes had dark circles under them form lack of sleep, the orbs red from days of crying out his sorrows. Phantom had forbade him to going in there bed room until he said to, so the only place to go was the bathroom which in turn he decided to have a shower.

He felt his heart turn heave as he listed all Phantoms' good points; he loved him with every part of is being. It started off some time ago probably around a moth after they were separated, they use the Fenton ghost catcher (it looks like an Indian dream catcher see the episode identity crisis) to do it since it had been fixed and Phantom became there friend. He also did most of the ghost fighting so Danny could study more so his grades went up to A's much to the happiness of Mr Lancer but he still had found time to help out with the ghost fighting. But before they were separated Danny was surprised to find Phantom's voice in his head it gave him someone to talk to the times Tucker and Sam weren't there thus finding out they weren't one in the same.

As much as he loved him Phantom never returned his feelings except of those not unlike a brother and even those faded as much as warm breath on a cold winter's day. For this, he remained silent just to keep whatever kind of relationship they had intact thus, he remand silent as the weight of life started to become too much.

As he hung his head over the sink , he noticed is dads razor for some reason his dad liked to use the old fashion razor blades sitting quietly next to the hot tap a thought came to his mind should he or shouldn't he? "Maybe they would be better off without me" he whispered to the walls of the bathroom, he thought of his evil future self and all times he put his friends in danger. Then he looked at the flipside of that coin he knew that they would be sad and ever forgive him if he did, he had decisions to make. He turned on the shower, testing the water and quickly enters it taking the blade with him.

*******************************Down stairs in Fenton works *********************

"This is a fine day" Phantom thought

"First Danny didn't get a birthday party as planed and second the plan backfired on them all. Oh things are going RELLY swell. " Why oh why did I listen to Sam's idea? Why did I ever agree to it in the first place?"

_Flashback_ to three months ago**************************************************

"_Ha I got a great idea for Danny's birthday" Sam said as Danny was down stairs getting drinks "let's all ignore Danny for the remanding months so we can rely surprise him on his birthday. He'll think we hate him but I'm shore he'll forgive us when we throw him a grand party_"

_End flashback _

"Sam if you were hear l would give you the beating of your life" Phantom thought his anger getting the better of him but then he calmed down it wasn't their fault Danny's parents got called away on a ghost conference for five days, Jazz had to go back to college, Tucker got sick and Sam's parents dragged her some were of a few days .

He also told the boy to stay out of their room, taking the time to decorate it in the most romantic atmosphere he could manage, using his ghost powers and other things he bought. Once that was establish to his satisfaction, he left to find Danny; this had to be done, for he couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

He loved Danny. He was his life, his heart, his very soul; ever since he laid eyes on him for the first time they were separated He had kept these feelings in, telling no other in hopes of them fading away. He had no desire in corrupting such sweet innocence that attracted him like a moth to a flame.

Things only got worse as the small bud began to blossom, the youthful innocence still there, but only to enhance the willowy frame and give him an ethereal look, almost mystical.

Hearing the shower, he decides to wait for him to come out in the living room, a rose and a blindfold on his hand. Time seemed to go by so slowly for him, but it also brought a nagging feeling that he tried to ignore.

_He needs you._

The teen jumps from his seat, looking about for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he goes to sit down when he hears it again.

_I said he needs you, now get going._

"Who are you," he asked, looking about wildly.

_I'm in your mind, stupid, and I'm warning you right now that if you don't go see him right this minute, you won't be able to tell him how you feel._

"What do you mean," he asked, "How do you know how I feel? Who the hell are you?! WHA-" he was interrupted as some unseen force slapped him, and then dragged him up the stairs.

_Never mind who the fuck I am. Just say I'm a guardian angel or something. Just get the fuck going before I kick your ass!_

"Alright already," he snarled, not feeling like getting beat up by some invisible force. He heads towards the bathroom and slowly opens the door.

*******************************In the bathroom*********************************

Still holding the blade, still under the scalding water, he wonders if this was the easiest way to die. The blade itself was rusted a little, but it was still sharp and capable of doing the task.

The tears that have fallen had blended in with the shower water, and he thought it was ironic that even in death, he would still be crying. Flipping his wrist over, he raised the blade, eyeing the veins and arteries, trying to decide what area would be the best to press the cold viper on. Before he can make up his mind, he barely registered that the door has opened and another has walked in.

"DANNY!!"

He registered the scream, just as the curtain was pulled away and the blade thrown from his fingers, its fangs retained. "phantom", the one from his sweetest, and bitter full, dreams stood there, turning off the water and taking him into his strong arms, breathing deeply from many emotions: fear, for his secret love; anger, for the one trying to take his life; despair, for knowing that a moment longer and he would've lost him; relief, that was alright now.

"Why," Phantom whispered, although the answer was very quite obvious.

"Why do you care now," Danny whispered, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers, "Why didn't you months before?"

"I'm so sorry Danny," Phantom replied, looking into his love's eyes, "It was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday, but it got screwed up. We all didn't mean to be like that Danny, please forgive us."

He gave no answer, just giving in to his sobs as he cried out all his worries, his pain, his relief as Phantom just rubbed his backside, reassuring him that they will never part, not in this lifetime or the next. Almost as if by Fate's hand, Phantom pulled back for a moment, only to lower his lips upon a sobbing Danny, feeling how soft they were, almost like rose petals. Danny's eyes widen as he felt the object of his desire kiss him so softly, so gently, before pulling away and looking a bit dejected.

"I'm sorry," Phantom said, trying to look away, "I shouldn't have-"

"Sshh," Danny turned his head back and kissed him in turn, putting every ounce of his love, his passion into it. Phantom return it with full force, laying them on the bathroom floor, as their limbs wrapped around each other. Oh, how they would love to stay like that forever, but the need for air became too great and each pulled away, both cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded. No words were needed, for their eyes did all the talking for them.

"I have something to show you," Phantom said softly, taking his new love into his arms and walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall a bit, making sure no one else was home, and then opened the door to their room.

Danny gasped in shock and surprised; their bedroom had been transformed. Candles and lit oils decorated the desk and other various furniture; the floor covered in rose petals. The bed itself was surrounded by a canopy curtain, the sheets a white silk.

"I did this all for you," the Phantom grinned, walking in and locking the door, "I hoped you would say yes and returned my feelings and it seemed that my hopes have come true."

"Phantom," Danny whispered as he was deposited on the bed, watching as Phantom whispered a few words and turned his own clothes intangible to drop on the floor, leaving him in all his naked glory. He smirked as he saw the other watching him, eyes wide and roaming every muscle.

"I hope this isn't too fast," Phantom said as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Danny.

"I need this so much," the Danny whispered, lying down on the cool sheets as Phantom lay down upon him, enticing a groan from both as their bare skin touched for the first time.

Phantom kissed his soon-to-be lover softly, his hands roaming over the vast planes of his chest. Teasing a bit with his tongue, Danny submitted and opened his mouth, letting the other in.

'Man, he taste exquisite,' was Phantom's thought's as his tongue explored, his mind etching every crevice. He knew now that he will never get enough of his love's taste.

Reluctantly, Phantom left those lovely lips and traced kisses down Danny's the jaw line and to the neck, hearing soft moan's as Phantom licked and nipped each different sensitive spot he found on Danny' skin. As he traced the ear with his tongue, a loud squeal erupted Danny's soft throat and he chuckled.

'I gotta remember were that spot is.'

Phantom slowly made his way downward, eyeing the dark nipples upon his love's chest. They were pebble hard from the cool air upon his damp skin, and he worked his hands over them to soften them again. Danny gasped and made small noises of approval, pleasure spiralling throughout his lithe frame, to which was only fuelled even faster when his lover took one in his mouth. Danny almost bucked off the bed, giving a small cry as he felt Phantom nursing at him like newborn to his mother's breast, nipping and teasing him.

Phantom switched nipples, using his hand on the neglected one until his love was crying out for more. And more he shall get.

Phantom trailed his tongue over Danny's smooth stomach, dipping it into the small naval thrice before coming to his love's throbbing arousal, nestled in a small patch of curled jet black hair. He breathed deeply, smelling the musky, yet sweet scent of Danny that was so intoxicating.

Lowering his head a bit, Phantom nipped at the inner thigh, suckling it until he was sure that there would be a mark later on.

"I marked you Danny," phantom whispered seductively, "No one else would see this but me, which makes you mine forever."

"Only....yours," his lover gasped, Danny's whole body on fire. He needed something, something more. In his own inexperience he didn't know for the life of him what it was that he needed, but he hoped that Phantom knew.

Sensing his Danny's doubts, Phantom just smiled reassuringly, before swallowing Danny's hard member so suddenly. Danny squealed as he felt the cool wetness Phantom's mouth upon him, suckling him. Danny tried to thrust his hips into that delicious coolness, but they were held down, so as to not choke his lover. Phantom got a good response as he slid his tongue along the underside, then sliding it through the slit and touching sensitive serves.

Danny cried out loudly, tears brimming his eyes, as he felt himself reaching the edge of something, wanting this more than anything. He wanted, no needed this, to be loved completely and unconditionally, and as he felt teeth scrape gently upon him and the suction become stronger, he tumbled over into bliss with a breathless cry.

Phantom swallowed everything his lover had to give, pulling back to get a small taste. It was a bit bitter, but had a salty sweet taste to it, which tasted like the finest of wines to him. Letting the now limp member slid out of his mouth, Phantom slid back up to his lover, holding him as Danny breathed heavily and calmed down. It was only then that Danny noticed something poking his thigh and when he shifted a little, Phantom groaned.

"Don't worry about it Danny," Phantom said, "I don't want to do that unless you're ready for it." To emphasize that, he rubbed a finger over his other's round bottom, "Just know that I love you and would wait many lifetimes for the privilege to do that."

"It's ok Phantom," Danny whispered, kissing him with so much passion, both thought they would burst into flames and become cinders because of it, "I want you to"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  
"As you wish," Phantom slid his hand underneath the pillow pulling out a tube as he settled between his lover's thighs. He unscrewed the cap, squeezing the contents onto his fingers and using a generous amount. Spreading the thighs apart some more, he rubbed one finger at the rosy pink entrance, causing Danny to gasp in surprise and tense.

"Relax," Phantom whispered softly, "I know it will hurt the first time, but I promise to be gentle. It'll hurt less if your body isn't tense."

Slowly, Danny relaxes and Phantom grinned slightly, before pushing his finger pass the tight ring of muscle. Danny gave a small cry, tensing a little at the intrusion. Phanny held his finger still, whispering assurances in to Danny's ear, before Danny relaxed and Phantom pulled his finger out before pushing it back in. Danny gasped, it didn't hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable and weird at the same time. Phantom moved his finger in and out of his love, adding a second finger as Danny had gotten use to the first one. Danny started to have second thoughts when the fingers brushed against something that made him jolt. Startled a bit, Phantom pressed his fingers on the same spot, making Danny see stars. Smirking, Phantom kept hitting that spot for awhile, adding the third to fully stretch his love.

Danny gave a small whine of protest as the fingers left him, opening his eyes as he watch as his Phantom lathering his own neglected length. Slowly, Phantom positions himself, locking his emerald green eyes with Danny's cryytal blue ones. With a slight nod from Danny, Phantom slowly began pushing inside, hissing at the tightness. Danny gave a cry of pain/pleasure, arching off the bed. It hurt so much, but it also sent waves of pleasure through him, both emotions in a battle for dominance. As Phantom settled to the hilt, he laid down, waiting for Danny to adjust. He saw the battle raging within his lover's crystal clear blue eyes, knowing he's keeping an iron grip on his desire to continue at his own pace and waited for him, which made his heart swell with joy at just how much he loved him.

Very slowly, the pain receded and Danny's mind became foggy, slowly shifting a bit and getting comfortable. He felt Phantom gasped quietly, and he gave a nod for him to continue. Phantom grunted, then slowly pulled out until only the tip was still inside, then pushed in again slowly. Both groan quietly before the dominant begins a slow rhythm, keeping his eyes on his love. Danny then began to move his hips, catching onto the rhythm and making both of them moan loudly.

Soon, they were at a fast pace, feeling themselves reaching that edge once again. Phantom grabbed his lover's renewed arousal, pumping him in time with their thrusts, needing, not wanting, him to reach that point with him. Danny let out squealed at the new onslaught of pleasure, reaching that point, wanting to be with the other at the end.

As the two begin to descend, the world itself seemed to go quiet. No sound was heard, except for their panting, before it exploded around them as they climaxed at the same time, both screaming one another's names and they tumbled over the edge into bliss.

After what seemed like ages, Phantom fell onto his love, his arms no longer capable of holding him up any longer. Danny enjoyed the weight upon him, not finding it difficult to breathe at all and feeling rather different, almost as if an emptiness within his very soul has been completely filled. He felt complete.

Slowly, Phantom pulled himself out and laid next to Danny, both snuggling up towards one another. With slow movements, Phantom pulled the sheets over them, holding the one thing now more precious to him than life itself.

"I love you Phantom," Danny whispered.

"I love you to Danny," Phantom smiled softly before both fell asleep

The End

A/N Wow I finished it, start it at 4pm and didn't stop until 6am in the morning. I got the idea from a thing I read a long time ago can't remember the website it was on. Please review my story.


	2. AN

A/N

Thank you every one that as read this and reviewed it. I just want to say if you

Liked this story then you may like my other stories. They are called

The legend

Danny hood and his merry men

If you want to read them then please do they are on my profile little bit 101

THANK YOU


	3. Importert

**OPRRATION**: Black out

Hey every one this is important

On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. Witch I think is wrong because what they're doing it for can be easily fixed. I think they should have kids, kids +, teen, m, and adult witch can only be assess by people over the age of 18 and to those who complain about having gay and lemons in story's. No one is asking you to read them so if u don't like them don't read them. So if it happens it could be yours or one of your favourites going down, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On June 23 DO NOT enter the Fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.

SAVE THE STORIES!


End file.
